Hindered Bliss
by June13
Summary: Just a quick smutty Harry Draco scene I wrote, now new and improved! SLASH!Duh! Don't read it just to flame, because I will laugh in your face. Mmmm lemony goodness


His hand slid up my thigh, tracing a very well- known path, and this time I let it. We were in the middle of a fiery kiss and I knew he wanted more. I know because so did I. We had done this so many times, him and I. For now it's just 'meaningless fucks', but I know there'd be more to this if we had fate on our side. That might sound funny, but two guys together, both being on opposite sides in the upcoming war, and both usually about to literally rip each other's throat out doesn't usually work in said peoples' favor. The constant fighting is the hardest part. Of course, that's probably expected. I guess I wouldn't really mind keeping it quiet if we could at least be civil, if not friendly, to one another. I being the boy- who- lived and _him _being a death eater's son, _the_ death eater's son, would most likely make _The Daily Prophet_ a very happy newspaper. I really don't feel like drawing any more attention to myself, and, although Draco really wouldn't mind, I'm really not that open with the whole fact that I'm gay. Yes, what a _great_ story, 'Boy- Who- Lived Outed in Front of the Whole of the London Wizarding Community', go me.

His tongue slid across the roof of my mouth and I let my moan slip in to mingle with his as I ran my hand up his open shirt, teasing the nipple I found. I slid the light shirt off his shoulders. I lost any train of thought as I heard a zipping and a soft thud as my pants and boxers hit the floor of the closet we were in, leaving both of us completely naked. The things this closet has seen in this past year alone would make anyone cringe in horror. I myself find it a very appealing tale. At that moment Draco fell to his knees and swallowed all of me, forcing what he couldn't hold down the back of his throat. I couldn't control the resulting thrust into his mouth. He was ready, luckily, and kept a firm hold on my all- to- eager hips. His perfectly manicured nails dug into the soft flesh they found, which only caused to make me beg for more between the soft sounds I couldn't control. He smirked around his mouthful and hummed a laugh. It took all my control not to come right then. Of course, that just made him suck harder, and I gasped as he ran his tongue over my head. I threaded my fingers through his silky hair and gasped again as he brought me to the edge and left me dangling over. He pulled back, watching me with the same look he gets every time he teases me to my begging point. It always serves to make me harder than before he started, obviously. He leaned in and bit the skin of my inner thigh, rolling the skin between his teeth. My eyes shut from the force of the pleasure the simple act brought.

"What would you like me to do now, my love?" he said, standing back up with an all- to- evil smirk, then slowly, obviously teasingly, licking his lips.

I gave him my try at an incredulous look and said "Must you ask?"

"Yes," was all I got. I huffed. I don't mind him asking, but I like to make him think that I do. His grin widened.

"Fine, then I want you to fuck me," I'm not too sure it came out coherently, but he seemed to get what I was saying and slowly walked around me, trailing his hand across my chest and onto my back. I gulped slightly, trying not to jump him on his way around. He wrapped his lithe arms around my hips and began to nibble my neck. I leaned my head back on to his shoulder and allowed a loud moan to escape. His hands wandered the length of my back and stopped at my tail bone. He dragged his nails down my backside. I allowed myself to quietly moan for more. He grasped my hips with his fingertips and slowly began to penetrate me. He continued to bite and lick my neck, apparently attempting to distract me from the pain. I whimpered softly and turned my head around to capture his lips in a soft, but passionate kiss. He brushed something inside me and I bucked back, burying him up to his full length. He hissed in a breath, trying desperately to control himself and waited for my signal. I nodded my head when the pain slowed to a minor nuisance and he began a slow rhythm, which caused him to dig his teeth and nails into my skin to try and keep his slow, deliberate pace. The speed was almost agonizing.

"More," I whispered, trying to keep my voice understandable, but it ended in a low moan as he sped up the pace, hitting me just right with every thrust. He finally let go of all his control and threw all he had into this. He took me in his hand when he felt he was close to release and sped the pace up as much as he could manage. I pushed back against him, trying for my own discharge. We moaned in unison with every one of his thrusts and mumbled out incoherent phrases and curses. He gave a final thrust, hitting that spot again, and he came inside me with a sharp cry. He pumped my length one last time, rubbing his thumb over the head and I followed him over the edge with a strangled yelp.

We stayed, lying on the floor for what seemed like an eternity, but like all bliss, it must come to an end eventually.


End file.
